


Night, I love you.

by tinypeckers



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-08
Updated: 2015-06-08
Packaged: 2018-04-03 12:27:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4100893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinypeckers/pseuds/tinypeckers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Michael has always loved the night but Gavin deserved that love more.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Night, I love you.

**Author's Note:**

> It's M-M-Mavin Monday... remember that? Me neither!
> 
> Hola @ your girl by prompting me at either tinypeckers.tumblr.com or 2kficteen.tumblr.com whatever you want.

Michael had always loved the evenings. Michael was not a morning person. He had never claimed to be and was sure that for the rest of his life he’d never see the joy in waking up so early in the morning. Michael flourished in the evenings. It’s where he was the most energetic and usually when a lot of Michael’s favourite activities happened. People judged you if you had a drink in the morning and the bars weren’t even open then. It was a useless time. Michael preferred the night.  There wasn’t always a need to go out and have drinks. Michael could just relax in the night. He enjoyed dusk and what it did to the night sky. For the longest time Michael had never seen anything more beautiful than the hues of pinks, oranges and blues. Then at twenty five years old Michael escaped the drab streets of New Jersey and escaped to the vibrant Austin, Texas. There he met the most beautiful man in the world, Gavin Free.

 

 

Gavin Free was just as gorgeous, if not better, than dusk itself. His eyes were a mix of brown, blue and green though they were mostly green. His large nose should have been off-putting but to Michael it was merely intriguing. He was goofy, bold and so shy that Michael had to chip at his outer shell before Gavin opened up to him. Sure, they had joked and messed around together at work but it was just Gavin’s front. He was loud and obnoxious so that the attention was always on his outrageous personality and not his real one. It took Michael many nights to get Gavin to open up to him. Drink after drink, swim after swim and eventually kiss after kiss. Only then did Gavin Free show Michael his true self and Michael loved every bit of it. Since then he’d told Gavin that every day and when Gavin returned the sentiment, which was rare, it was special. Michael loved him so, so much but there were days when he wished Gavin would just shut the fuck up.

 

 

It was hard to enjoy the night when your boyfriend would not shut up long enough for you to enjoy it. Michael groaned as he felt Gavin shift. The Brit had not sat still for the entire night. Even when they were on the couch, watching a movie and merely enjoying each other’s company, Gavin fidgeted. He wriggled and he shifted for the entire movie. When he wasn’t moving, he was talking.

“Michael, do you think he’s really the bad guy?” Gavin asked as the movie reached its climax. Michael rolled his eyes. He didn’t know because he had yet to actually see the movie thanks to Gavin. The Brit had not wanted to watch the movie. That was obvious. It did not mean that Michael would turn it off. It just meant that he missed bits and pieces and therefore didn’t really get the plot. He kept with it though so that Gavin wouldn’t think that he had given in.

“No, Gavin I’m sure he’s one of those fake bad guys.” Michael replied dryly. Gavin was looking into this movie far too much. How he had the time between his wriggling and talking Michael didn’t know. Gavin nodded as though he agreed.

“Yeah, I think so too.” He whispered.

 

 

Michael had had to listen to such outrageous and weird comments by Gavin all night. Michael had thought that once the TV was off and they’d retreated to the bedroom he’d be free. He was wrong. Oh, was Michael so god damn wrong.

“I can’t believe he really was a bad guy.” Gavin gasped. His mouth was right up against Michael’s ear. The rest of his body was pressed so tightly to Michael’s it might as well have been an extension of his own. In an attempt to move Gavin off of him, Michael moved his arm. The fabric of his shirt brushed Gavin’s exposed midriff from where his shirt had rode up from all the wriggling he had done. Gavin moved again but he didn’t move off of Michael. He only moved because the fabric had tickled him and he was laughing. Michael huffed. Michael wanted to sleep. He was mad at his boyfriend for keeping him awake with weird and ridiculous questions. He didn’t want to laugh at Gavin’s wonderful, happiness inducing laugh but it was hard not to.

 

 

Gavin beamed brightly at Michael when his boyfriend gave in. Michael tried to conceal his laughter behind a cough but Gavin knew. Of course he knew.

“See, you’re pulling all of these mad faces but you’re finding me as funny as I do.” Gavin said. Michael really got a chuckle out of that. He lifted and turned his head to face him. Their noses brushed and that got another giggle out of them both.

“I find you as funny as you do? You’re such a conceited little bitch.” Michael scoffed. He reached out and pinched the tip of Gavin’s nose. The Brit made a pained noise and yanked his face away.

“What? I’m funny!” Gavin replied confidently. Michael nodded.

“Uh-huh, you’re funny looking all right.” Michael teased. Gavin gasped. He playfully slapped Michael’s cheek, playfully of course, and giggled when his boyfriend retaliated.

 

 

Gavin let out a shrill, ecstatic laugh as he was straddled and pinned to the bed.

“Did you just slap me, Grabbin?” Michael laughed. Gavin crumpled his face up as Michael got closer to him. Gavin tried to turn away from the kisses Michael started to pepper onto his cheek. “Grabbin, I asked you if you just slapped me.” Michael pressed.

“Yes.” Gavin yelled. Michael gasped over dramatically. Gavin screeched when Michael seized his hands and used them to hit Gavin’s own face. Michael wasn’t actually ‘hitting’ Gavin per say but only letting himself tap his face with his hands.

“And now you’re hitting yourself.” Michael cried mischievously. Gavin tried to fight Michael but he was a little too strong.

“Michael, please, I’m sorry.” Gavin begged. Michael did not need to be asked twice.

 

 

Truth be told, Michael just wanted to go back to bed. It was why he had started to ‘fight’ with Gavin in the first place. Gavin had once again (as he often did) managed to ruin the nice and relaxed night Michael wanted. They had not managed to appreciate the sheer silence outside and they had missed the beautiful colours that Michael loved so much. Yet as Gavin calmed down from his laughter and smiled at Michael, he knew that the colours were nothing to his boyfriend. There was nothing more beautiful to him.


End file.
